Snoopy The Snoop
by FannyPanty
Summary: Samantha had become a successful owner of a vibrant bookstore, but she had an itch and that was to be an amateur sleuth. When she is photographed in small valley town the chief Connors has a harsh punishment in store for her, but Cassie his DA who had been scolded, so helps her friend w a more humane paddle- toy to placate the chief & save Samantha's fanny. Warning: Adult Spanking


Snoopy! & Cassie's Snoot Full Of Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV movie series, Mystery Woman or the characters. I make no money from writing or posting of this story. Enjoy you're reading and please share your thoughts on what you took the time to read.

Warning: disciplinary spanking of adult young lady.

"You've got a snoot full of trouble, Cassie because you told her the woman, whose house she broke into was about to be arrested for murder, Chief Connor's told Cassie his DA who he called counselor. That conversation led to the unimaginable phone call with her friend, Samantha who had broken the law. Chief Connors expected that Cassie to crack-down on the Mystery Woman Bookstore's fairly recent new owner. He was fine with the counselor handling the spanking herself and closing the book on the one he called, Snoopy to punish her criminal mischief. Her boss had told he fix this or I will and if that happens he'd fire her ass!

Samantha had a hard time believing it, but it was really true. Her best friend, Cassie also just happened to be the District Attorney, DA where they both lived and owned her bookstore had told her she was on her way over with a paddle- ball toy wooden paddle to soothe the tail feathers the conservative chief of police, Chief Connors who adamantly demanded that discipline be instilled of a physical nature to 'Snoopy,' his cute nickname for Samantha.

His discipline philosophy was designed to make sure that snoops didn't take advantage of his second chance program. Every person that stepped foot in Chief Connor's jail was made aware and agreed to these strict jail rules and agreed to be spanked or be charged. Residents knew it was the price for both juveniles and adults who acted like minors in the local area to avoid prosecution.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. This was certainly the case for the break in at Dorothy's. Samantha's part to be nosey even after the warned to stay out by Chief Connor's went to Dorothy's home, broke in and snooped through he belongings. Samantha using a tool to gain entry illegally. Cassie sat up straight in her office chair. The photo spoke volumes for her best friend who had a job to do and she planned to carry it out without prejudice. Cassie was a task master!

Samantha's skin began to crawl and her face turned red as it became apparent the lack of respect and acknowledgement of family sacrifices her charge was illustrating by her bad behavior at the college. Even more troubling was her disregard for the police to study and do the right thing. This was not they including Cassie expected of Samantha who had become an accomplish, successful book shop owner. Her actions were unacceptable and deserving of punishment.

Samantha immediately noticed the difference in Cassie, immediately. The usually friendly helpful even willing to side step the law, District Attorney, DA had substituted her easy-going demeanor with that of a peeved member of law enforcement. The prosecutor carried a round wooden paddle she found at a trailer at Red River Days. The prosecutor simply removed the ball and elastic string to modify it for use on deserving misbehaving bottoms.

She was about to paddle the newly arrived freshman's fanny who was distracting the girls with her loud music and boisterous talking. Samantha really had little choice besides it would do her a world of good. All the same she was glad it was the book owner's ass that would feel the sting and carry the blisters from the paddle tonight and not hers. Samantha would be as obedient as a lamb before the DA was through with her bottom this evening. The DA would not be a happy twenty four-year-old once the private college student had found out what happens to young ladies who ignore quiet hours. Compounding her rule violation was the fact a sign declaring they are in violation of law by breaking into murder suspect, Dorothy's house and snooping round inside and taking pictures.

Cassie confronted Samantha in her bedroom expressing that she had been noisy even after being called down. Then she had been extra naughty posting the rebellious photo in her public profile flaunting the law, with the understanding Dorothy's home was a crime site.

Cassie told Samantha firmly she had Chief Connor's permission to deal with her selfish thoughtless actions right there by spanking her hard with her thin wooden paddle."

Samantha being an adult was responsible for her actions being an amateur sleuth and inconsiderate the mission of the investigating police, but she was lucky to be out of the wrath of Chief Connors. The self-assured book owner soon lost her bravado as Cassie ordered her to climb up on her bed on all fours and lower her head to the mattress.

The clueless sleuth in the light blue print pajama pants had her bottom arched in the air and it was trembling like a rabbit. It was obvious that the Red River Days paddle the prosecutor /friend held in her hand frightened the bookshop owner. It was time for the authority figure on the scene to address the chief's complaint of criminal behavior. Samantha had earned a good blistering spanking and the District Attorney was there to enforce the law with a good paddling.

Samantha was up to her pretty ass in it right now!

"Samantha, your spanking will consist of a dozen swats to each bottom cheek with my wooden paddle as agreed to by you as stipulated in the contract you freely signed. While Cassie was irritated her outrage stemmed from when he saw you're flaunting photo on the social media site." The district attorney explained Samantha's upcoming punishment.

"I am sorry and I will apologize to the Chief Connors." Samantha sweetly said in her alto voice.

"Yes you will young lady, but I'm afraid it will be with a red blistered bottom underneath your pants." The DA told the misbehaving sleuth as she flicked her golden blonde hair out of her face..

Samantha's brown eyes darted upward and became aware that her friend, Cassie was holding a round wooden paddle in her hand. The bookstore owner's apprehension turned her face complexion ashly new heights of terror filled her tummy with tiny gas bubbles. "You're not going to use that on me!" Samantha proclaimed though there was a tremble of fear evident in her voice.

"I certainly am, young lady." The town's authority team member present," Cassie assured Samantha.

"But, spanking is so old school." The attractive bookstore owner protested.

Samantha started exhibiting a lamb-like demeanor and thought better of speaking more, but instead tears began to well up behind her eyes.

"Samantha, the time has come to take care of this. Stick your bottom up high and remain in that position until you have received eight swats of my wooden paddle on each cheek," Cassie ordered.

Her straight shoulder length brown hair flowed down around her face an down her back. While her pooched out bottom pulled her thin blue plaid pajama pants tighter displaying a visible panty line to point to the place the lesson would do the most good. Samantha was unaware that Cassie, Samantha's advisor's thin paddle was deceptive as it delivered a surprisingly strong sting that lingered in the recipient's bottom even over thin pajama pants and panties.

The naughty snoop was unaware that her friend, Cassie, the DA was through talking about the subject matter. She took a stance to the side of the bed and cocked the paddle above her head bringing it down with a flick of her wrist. A trick just before it impacted against the middle of the freshman's right butt cheek. Samantha was not prepared for the sting which now consumed half her bottom.

"I will not do such a thing again, honest ma'am. I can't take a spanking with your wooden paddle it will kill me!" Samantha whined.

 _Crack!_

Samantha felt a whoosh of air behind her, just a millisecond before the round paddle banged into and burned right through her thin blue plaid short clad-butt.

 _Spank!_

 _Pop!_

 _Crack!_

 _Swat!_

The spanks of the wooden paddle created a pain in Samantha's ass that overwhelmed her senses with an all encompassing sting and that pain inevitable caused Samantha to fart. an embarrassing indiscretion that the blonde DA, Cassie didn't mention.

 _Whack! Spank!_

The wooden paddle landed one after another on her lower bottom cheeks of her pale pink pants outlined by her naughty "notice me" visible panty line.

 _Swat! Pop! Splat! Spank!_

The force of the swat against her butt with such intensity it lifted and separated her bottom cheeks. The District Attorney could see through her thin blue plaid pants and the pale pink sheer panties Samantha wore underneath.

"Ouch, damn that stings. It leaves a burn; loosen up on that swing, please. That is really intense Cass!"

Samantha got her answer loud and clear and directly on her tender bottom. The round wooden paddle came down with authority as Cassie scorched the middle of both pert butt cheeks stoking the fires deep in her skin.

Spank! Crack! Pop! Swat!

Samantha was bound speechless as she tried to absorb the unmanageable burn in her frying fanny. The misbehaving amateur sleuth pouted sticking out her lower lip, thinking to herself, why is she in such a snit? Chief Connor was such an old fart.

Pain overwhelmed Samantha she could not get up off her bed or utter a protest. A dozen times in a row the round paddle cracked against her rosy red protesting flesh. 'Snoopy' felt first blood-blisters pop up and blossom across her swelling flesh. Fresh tears accompanied an additional set of twelve spanks to the opposite cheek. It was doubtful Samantha would be sitting on her butt without some soreness. The freshman could also look forward to an unpleasant feeling as she walked to the classes she would be required to attend or face another spanking.

The Mystery Woman Books owner flicked her long brown mane of hair. She had quickly become a respected business owner in Walden, a town located down in a valley among the mountains of Colorado. That is why it was such a shock to Samantha when she felt her plaid pajama pants being pulled down revealing her still baby-fat bottom encased in a sheer pale pink fabric. The bikini panties were so tight and stretched across her perched up pert butt that her red bottom cheeks glowed right through the sheer panty seat.

Cassie, the DA and best friend too Samantha really was abusing her power in the naughty sleuth's mind which she felt was unfair. This did not matter much as she was held over Cassie's lap with one of her hands in her upper back holding her in position. The paddle took aim carefully and popped the sensitive upper crack nine times in a row not as hard, but the effect was remarkable as Samantha began to sob from the cumulative heat in the bookstore owner's red caboose.

 _Crack! Whack! Swat! Spank!_

The sound of solid wood striking flesh echoed off the walls as it smacked down sharply into the tightened seat of her sheer panty-clad bottom.

 _Whack! Crack! Whack! Swat!_

The DA's hand swooped down and gradually accomplished her goal of pulling Samantha's blue print pants down revealing her pale pink panty-clad bottom. The redness from the first half of her spanking was visible as her the bikini style panties had ridden up around the panty seams during her exertions while being paddling.

Paddle 'licks' landed down low across her sit spot proving the effectiveness of the round thin wooden paddle. Especially with the DA's flick of the wrist at the end of each spank delivering a strong swat which burned deeply into her pampered baby-fat butt.

 _Spank! Crack! Whack! Swat!_

The swats were spaced out, but unfortunately for Samantha each had some power behind it. Up and down each blistered cheek the round paddle sunk into its fleshy target.

Samantha's days of breaking and entering and playing amateur sleuth and getting off scot-free were done. Much like her buns were now. 'Snoopy' felt her pain tolerance being surpassed as she panted scrunched her red bottom cheeks tensed with fear as the ball-toy paddle continued to add blisters across the angry red skin surface of her bottom.

Her long brown hair whipped up and down off her back while a torrent of tears dripped down on her pillow. Samantha sobbed in misery. Her bottom now a bright red and purple both clearly visible through the sheer panties of the twenty four-year- old college schoolgirl. The stubborn naughty snooper squirmed around her blushing red bottom up and down as her paddling continued trying to dissipate some of the heat that filled her panty-clad bottom.

As the town's DA the prosecutor had found a 'pain in the ass' cure for Samantha's blatant disrespect and unlawful behavior. This pretty coed had just learned the law the hard way and was one very sorry college student. The punishment finally was over and the paddle's cracking sounds muted, but Samantha's whimpers still rented the air. The well-punished young woman had been soundly paddled. However, it beat the alternative of Chief Connor's wide leather strap / paddle with holes which would have filled both her bottom cheeks with a multitude of possibly bleeding blisters. It sounded cruel but in the conservative town there was knowledge and no outcry to its use in the bottom of the art-deco old style courthouse jail.

Samantha woke up and sat up in her bed. There were definite pangs coming from her bottom which acutely rang out when she rolled over. The usually self confident brown-haired woman indeed had been reduced to the after spanking effects best felt by a little girl who had been punished the night before. Samantha was clued in that it had not been a bad dream. The book-sleuth's butt was tender and sore as she rolled out of bed. It was quite apparent the resident advisor on their floor had used the ball-toy paddle on her bottom. She pulled down her blue plaid pajama pants and saw the slight redness and purple bruises which had formed from last nights spanking from her view in the wall mirror.

The bookstore owner and amateur sleuth thought about how she had ignored her advisor, Cassie and brought this on herself. She vowed to be more cognizant of the law and wisely not break an entering. Samantha further agreed she would always be respectful of the job Chief Connors and especially Cassie the DA were in place to do in the future.


End file.
